


Тайны оборотнической романтики

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel





	Тайны оборотнической романтики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret to Werewolf Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709660) by [LadyLade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLade/pseuds/LadyLade). 



Дерек Хейл внушал страх и прежде, когда был всего лишь бетой со светящимися голубыми глазами.

Теперь же он пугает Джексона до усрачки.

Дерек Хейл становится альфой и, примерно месяц спустя набирается достаточно сил, чтобы полностью перекинуться в огромного чёрного волка с красными глазами. Который к тому же угрожающе рычит. В общем, выглядит он как оживший кошмар. Если речь заходит о Дереке Хейле, то все не понаслышке знают, что он постоянно пребывает в скверном расположении духа. Стайлз не просто так называет Дерека хмуроволком (как у того за спиной, так и в лицо). Надо отдать ему должное — яйца у него есть, ведь ничего не меняется даже тогда, когда Дерек стал альфой. Хотя нет, кое-что всё-таки меняется: Дерек ещё больше хмурится, ведь, как он однажды выразился, обращаясь к Скотту и Джексону, в его стае находятся двое самых тупых подростка Бикон-Хиллз.

Джексон мог бы согласиться, что просить укус действительно было глупо, особенно если не очень-то его хотел, но в этом случае он бы признал правоту Скотта.

Поэтому, когда на одной из тренировок Дерек перекидывается, а через десять минут после этого заходит Стайлз, словно ему не терпится влипнуть в неприятности, Дерек по всей логике должен повалить Стайлза на пол и рычать, пока тот не заткнётся. Ну или, по меньшей мере, не понизит голос, потому что Стайлз вряд ли мог замолчать.

На самом же деле происходит следующее: Дерек переключает внимание на Стайлза, в один прыжок оказывается с ним рядом и тычется носом в его промежность. Эта реальность не менее устрашающа, чем Джексон представлял и… Ничего себе, оказывается, Стайлз всё-таки может заткнуться. Вот только…

Вот только Джексон замечает, как неистово машет хвостом Дерек, а его уши стоят торчком. Разве не так собаки показывают свою радость?

Что, чёрт возьми, творится?!

Стайлз тоже замечает неладное, потому что, наконец, обретает дар речи:

— Эй, эм, приятель. Можешь убрать свой нос подальше от моих яиц?

Дерек поднимает голову, смотрит на Стайлза и высовывает язык, будто тот только что сказал ему, что над ним подшутили и его семья на самом деле не сгорела в пожаре. 

— Ты тоже это видишь? — наклоняется к Джексону Скотт.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— Глюки? — предполагает Скотт.

— Надеюсь, — отвечает Джексон.

И поскольку Стайлзу не знакомы такие понятия как «успокойся» или «держи свои руки при себе», он наклоняется почесать Дерека за ушком. И Дерек позволяет ему это. Чёрт, да он сам к нему льнёт! 

Джексону бы сейчас не помешало закрыть рот, потому что, как любил повторять Дэнни, когда он его разевает, то становится похож на резиновую надувную куклу. А это, во-первых, совсем не привлекательное сравнение, во-вторых, может пагубно отразиться на его репутации, наконец, в-третьих, Джексону не хотелось бы производить на людей неправильное впечатление. Ладно, может, он и принял чересчур близко к сердцу брошенные как-то раз Стайлзом слова о том, что он слишком привлекателен для того, чтобы долго оставаться без пары. 

Суть в том, что если Дерек вдруг обернётся и увидит его с разинутым ртом, то, не раздумывая, порвёт на части.

Только Джексону удаётся взять себя в руки, как его челюсть вновь встречается с полом, когда Дерек ложится и переворачивается на спину. Он выглядит при этом как придурок. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в случае с оборотнем: выставляет свой живот и подгибает лапы.

Вместо того, чтобы прислушаться к здравому смыслу, Стайлз садится на корточки и начинает его гладить.

— Кто тут хороший мальчик? Неужели мистер Ворчун наконец-то счастлив? — воркует Стайлз, а Дерек извивается и радостно тявкает. Он громко колотит хвостом по полу, пока Стайлз потирает его животик.

Это определённо самая тревожная сцена в жизни Джексона, а ведь он видел объятого пламенем Питера Хейла.

* * *

Джексон ничего не понимает. Быть может, у Дерека просто помутился рассудок, ведь когда он вновь обращается человеком, его отношение к Стайлзу не меняется. Дерек постоянно угрожает Стайлзу, но при этом ничего не делает. Видимо, потому что Стайлз всего-навсего человек. Если Дерек сломает запястье Скотту или Джексону, оно быстро заживёт. Со Стайлзом же этот номер не прокатит.

Приходит Стайлз, и Дерек опять обращается. Джексон словно наблюдает за малышом и его псом, вот только этому самому малышу шестнадцать лет, а ещё он страдает СДВГ. Пёс же на деле огромный оборотень. 

Сначала Джексон всё списывает на то, что Дерек новичок и ему требуется время, чтобы освоиться в шкуре волка. Может, загвоздка в том, что Дерек втайне желает любви и ласки. Видимо, эти потребности ему пока трудно подавить. Скрепя сердце, Джексон готов признать, что если и есть кто-то способный дарить безусловную любовь, то это Стайлз. 

Дерек перекидывается очень часто. Он говорит, что ему нужно научиться полностью себя контролировать в волчьем обличье. Но Джексон знает, что это враньё, ведь Дерек урождённый оборотень. Его обращение в волка безупречно, а значит остальные заверения — наглая ложь. 

С тех пор, как Стайлз начал зависать у Дерека всё своё свободное время, Джексон уже и сам не мог разобраться, в чём причина такого поведения. Может, дело в Стайлзе, а может Дерек просто чудит. Стайлз даже придумывает для Дерека кличку — Ворчун. Дерек принимается радостно подпрыгивать и облизывать неприкрытые тканью кожу Стайлза, стоит тому так к нему обратиться. Когда Стайлз куда-нибудь садится, будь то пол или диван, Дерек забирается к нему на колени и зарывается мордой в живот. Ну, или просто ложится рядом.

Какого чёрта Дерек так себя ведёт?! Этот вопрос сводит Джексона с ума.

* * *

Наконец, наконец-то Джексон получает ответ во время матча по лакроссу. Они со Скоттом всегда соперничают на поле. Видимо из-за того, что Джексон превосходит его как игрок и как оборотень. Но, несмотря на это, Джексон искренне сочувствует Скотту, когда в того врезается крупный, словно мамонт, парень. Скотт падает. Джексон уверен, что если бы он не был оборотнем, то несколько рёбер у него бы точно сломались.

Судья засчитывает нарушение, ведь Скотт на момент столкновения даже мяча не держал. Джексон спешит к нему, но его обгоняет Стайлз.

— Ну уж нет, никаких обращений на поле, — доносятся до него слова Стайлза, и он ускоряется. — Давай же, Скотт, попробуй услышать Эллисон. Сосредоточься на её голосе. 

Джексон подходит достаточно близко, чтобы понять: Скотт справляется с этой задачей. Он заметно расслабляется, а на его лице появляется та самая глупая улыбочка, от которой Джексону всегда хочется закатить глаза. А потом до него вдруг доходит: улыбка у Скотта точно такая же, как и у Дерека, когда тот увивается за Стайлзом в волчьем обличье.

Джексон — 2, оборотнические тайны — 0.

Дерек влюблён в Стайлза. Нет, не так. Дерек по уши влюблён в Стайлза.

И почему Джексон вообще его боялся?

* * *

После игры они уже по традиции собираются у Дерека на пиццу. Скотт с Джексоном постоянно обмениваются многозначительными и довольными взглядами. Джексон не сомневается, что Скотт рассердится, узнав, какой Дерек на самом деле трусишка. (Когда Джексон обрисовывает ему ситуацию с глазу на глаз, Скотт сначала непонимающе моргает, затем будто цепенеет, а после заходится таким диким смехом, что тренер просит врачей проверить не заработал ли он сотрясение мозга).

Дерек не остаётся в человеческой форме и как обычно говорит, что уже поел. Однако он с воодушевлением принимает хрустящие корочки пиццы из рук Стайлза. Несмотря на то, что помимо него на пиццу налегают ещё двое оборотней, Стайлзу каким-то образом удаётся съесть больше них. Когда же он заканчивает трапезу, Дерек дочиста вылизывает его пальцы.

— О, хороший мальчик, — произносит Джексон, и Дерек скалится в ответ. Джексона подобная реакция только ещё больше веселит.

— Не слушай их, Ворчун, — говорит Стайлз. — Им не понять нашу любовь.

Скотт с Джексоном не выдерживают и начинают ржать.

А когда Стайлз спрашивает, что тут такого смешного, чуть не лопаются со смеху.


End file.
